


Don't You Ever Do That

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I have no idea what's happening here, I just wrote stuff, kinda fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the small things that keep Iris and Barry's bond strong. Things as small as a touch. </p>
<p>“I used it as an excuse to get close to you,” he’d admitted to her once they started dating. She’d thought about it for a second, suddenly realizing. “Me too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Ever Do That

**Author's Note:**

> I was given my first prompt for a drabble and this is what happened. This just sort of came out. I'm hoping the practice will make me better in the long run! 
> 
> Candice said in an interview that when she auditioned she tickled Grant. That was too cute not to write about.
> 
> No characters from The Flash belong to me, of course!

“Don’t you ever do that…”  
Barry twists away and jumps back, out of her reach but only just.   
“Do what?” Iris’ mischievous smile seems to erupt and spill sunshine from her face. “This?” She curls her fingers and goes in for a second attack. She’s at the perfect height to poke all ten tips into his taut obliques and squeeze. 

Barry starts giggling, turns sunset red. “Iris, stop, please!” Not just a laugh, but a giggle. It’s one of her favorite things, to see him like this; eyes shut tight, head thrown back, lips pulled away from glinting white teeth, powerful chest heaving.

Their lives sometimes weigh so heavy on them that they need to be this, to heal, bond, grow. 

“No, no, no!” He backs into the arm of the couch and sits on it. Iris is on him. She pounces, pushing him over the side. He’s on his back and she’s straddling him, raising the hem of his cardigan, her fingers glancing over his skin of his sides like feathers. He half-heartedly attempts to cover himself up so she tickles his neck instead. 

She remembers, before his jaw became strong enough to cut glass, before he towered over her, when she could see over the top of his head. Long before he was destined to become the city’s savior. She remembers. He always would say “don’t you ever do that” and he never once meant it. 

“I used it as an excuse to get close to you,” he’d admitted to her once they started dating. She’d thought about it for a second, suddenly realizing. “Me too.” 

”You know, you’re strong and fast enough to stop me any time you want.”  
Barry looks left and looks right, a shifty grin on his face.   
“I guess I could, but where’s the fun in that?”

She smooths her hands over his chest, her touch now firm and urgent. His hands come to rest on the back of her thighs while she plants butterfly kisses on his neck. They tickle too, but in a different way. The world falls away when their lips part, when their tongues touch.

Barry gets a call. They share a knowing look. With determination they separate. 

“I’ll be ready for you,” he says, eyes dark with unfulfilled desire. 

“I’ll be waiting. Always.”


End file.
